


Tonight I'm F*&^ing You

by rabidchild67



Series: Five Times... [14]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal does his sexy dance for Peter, to the strains of Enrique Iglesias' "Tonight (I'm Fucking You.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm F*&^ing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the talented vidder  Talitha78, whose work (find it [here](http://www.viddler.com/explore/talitha78/videos/16/)) inspired this story.

Peter sat on the couch in his living room, going over his notes for the trial he’d be testifying at in the morning. It was a slam-dunk, or so the AUSA said, but he liked to be prepared. It was late, El had already gone up to bed, and he’d lost track of Neal. He supposed he was upstairs painting.

He pulled out the network forensics on the case – yet another mortgage fraud – and went over the charts and tables one more time. He sighed, removed his glasses with one hand and rubbed at his eyes – the figures were beginning to blur.

Suddenly, he heard a voice singing, “ _You-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!!!”_ and detected a movement out of the corner of his eye.

“ _You-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!”_ Peter looked up, and there was Neal on the far side of the dining room, pointing at him and mouthing the words to…something. Some song Peter had never heard before.

The bass line began and Neal began to bop his head up and down, his eyes were downcast. And then the lyrics began and he looked up at Peter seductively, blue eyes flashing,

“ _I know you want me, I made it obvious that I want you too_ ,” Neal mouthed the lyrics and danced a step forward, the move traveling gracefully up his body to his shoulders, which he rolled slightly. Peter noticed he was wearing his navy blue sleep pants and nothing else. He bopped forward another step as the next lyric played.

“ _So put it on me, Let's remove the space between me and you_.” Neal took several quick steps forward, a huge smile on his face. Peter grinned and put his glasses back on – he wanted to be able to see this clearly.

“ _Now rock your body, Damn I like the way that you move_ ,” Neal mouthed, bopping his head in time with the beat, “ _So_ _give it to me, Cause I already know what you wanna do_!”

Neal spun then, once, and began dancing rigorously to the next several lines, gracefully, hips moving in time with the beat, spinning once or twice as the chorus began.

“ _Here's the situation, Been to every nation, Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_.” He pointed to Peter. “ _You know my motivation, Given my reputation_ ,” Neal waggled his eyebrows and grinned, and then shook his index finger in the air at Peter. “ _Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_.”

Neal stopped, looked Peter in the eye as the next lyric began, which he sang aloud with the music, “ _But tonight I'm fucking you_ ,” then he spun around again, facing away, and shook his ass.

”You’ve got way too many clothes on right now,” Peter said with a laugh. Neal glanced at him over his shoulder then leapt  behind the bookcase, out of sight, as the rest of the chorus played out.

The next verse began, “ _You're so damn pretty_ ,” and Neal reappeared, minus the sleep pants, clad now in nothing but a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer-briefs. Peter tried very hard to keep his eyes on Neal’s as the performance continued. “ _If I had a type then baby it'd be you_. -- Oh, and Elizabeth. -- _I know you’re ready, If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth_.”  
  
Neal spun again, then danced his way towards Peter as the chorus began again, “ _Here's the situation, Been to every nation, Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do, You know my motivation, Given my reputation, Please excuse I don't mean to be rude!_ ”

Peter stood then, the files on his lap forgotten as they hit the floor. He took two steps forward, grabbed Neal by the wrist and pulled him closer. He took Neal’s mouth with his own as the rest of the song played on. Neal opened his mouth to accommodate his lover’s insistent tongue, and brought his hand up to the back of Peter’s head, fingering the short hairs at the nape. He pressed his body against Peter’s; Peter dropped his hands to the small of Neal’s back and pulled his hips closer. They kissed for several breathless seconds, each pulling and clutching at the other.

“If we get any closer, I’ll be behind you,” Neal snarked.

“Shut up,” Peter said and pulled him in for another kiss, tongues and lips tangling. He turned them, tried to guide Neal to the couch. Neal widened his stance as Peter moved, began to ride Peter’s thigh as he attempted to push him backward.

 “Cut it out,” Peter muttered.

“Can’t,” Neal said, breathless. “You feel too good.”

“Mmmf,” Peter replied around Neal’s tongue, but eventually got him back to the couch. Neal sank down onto the cushions, pulling Peter down with him. He reached down between them and undid Peter’s jeans. Peter stood and pulled his t-shirt off, went to push down his pants. “No time for that,” Neal said, sitting up and tugging Peter’s underwear down, freeing his straining cock.

Without preamble, Neal took the entire thing into his mouth and began bobbing up and down, up and down in time with the propulsive beat of the music, lips smacking, the sucking sounds nearly sending Peter over the edge.

“Oh, that’s the stuff,” he muttered uselessly as Neal went down on him. The pace was delicious, and Peter found himself silently thanking the producer of the song – which was a little annoying, to be sure, but growing on him, certainly growing on him.

He reached down, put his hand on Neal’s head and began to thrust his hips forward, keeping time. Neal’s eyes were closed as he concentrated on accommodating Peter’s entire cock on each thrust. Peter was close, so fucking close, a point he thought he ought to share with Neal. Neal smiled up at him, as much as he could with his lips around Peter’s cock anyway, and snaked his spit-slicked hand between Peter’s thighs, pressing a finger into Peter’s tight asshole, pressing, pressing so hard.

“Unh!” Peter said as he came, grabbing hold of Neal’s hair and holding his head right there, right there, and “Oh my GOD!” he gasped and shuddered and finally collapsed to the couch on his side, trembling.     
  
Neal sidled up next to him, and Peter rolled onto his back, pulling Neal on top of him in an awkward embrace, given his position. The song began again.

“ _You-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!!”_

“That thing on auto-repeat?” Peter asked, still panting.

“I guess it must be,” Neal said, planting a kiss at the corner of Peter’s mouth.

Peter reached down and placed his palm over Neal’s erection. “Well, you’ll get no sexy dance out of me,” Peter muttered, rubbing Neal slowly. He sat up, rolled Neal onto his back and began to kiss a trail down Neal’s throat, his chest, his belly.

Neal feigned disappointment. “Well, then, I’ll just have to settle for your mouth.”

“And my heart,” Peter said with a smile, grabbing the waistband of Neal’s underwear between his thumb and forefinger.

“Awww,” Neal purred, snatching Peter's glasses off his face and tossing them aside. He took Peter’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply. “Tonight I’m _loving_ you!”

\----

Thank you for your time…whew, is it hot in here?


End file.
